Mobile floor cleaners include motorized cleaning tools that are used to perform a cleaning operation on a floor surface. These cleaners include floor surface cleaners that are used to scrub and/or sweep hard floor and carpeted surfaces.
Information relating to the use of the cleaner, the status of components of the cleaner, and other information can be used in many different ways. For example, usage information can be used to anticipate when the cleaner may require service including the performance of a repair or the replacement of a consumable component.
There is a continuous demand for improvements to mobile floor cleaners including the collection and communication of such information relating to the cleaner.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.